Jolly Roger I
'History' Early Life Very little is known about the early life of the first Jolly Roger, at some point before meeting Void he adopts Aksana Mao as his daughter. After the fall of the Nevada Haven, Jolly Roger begins to ferry superhuman refugees to Japan. Starlight Jolly Roger was contacted by Void to discuss transport to Japan and possibly rescue her friend Starlight. Jolly Roger agrees and is instrumental in the rescue of Starlight and the heroes arrival to Japan. He refuses payment and declares himself to be their friend. Cessation After an extended period of being impossible to find, Jolly Roger resurfaces with a full fleet during the Invasion and assists the heroes in their fight against Tirann. He and his fleet dealt a great deal of damage to Tirann's forces until Tirann summoned a massive and horrifying creature. The creature would decimate the fleet and destroy all ships save for the Charon. As he and Aksana became the only two defenders left standing, the two formulated a plan to kill the creature; by overloading the Charon's nuclear reactor. Jolly Roger is soon mortally wounded by an alien blade and gives Aksana his hat, declaring her captain and pushing her overboard. Jolly Roger takes the helm and detonates the reactor, he is incinerated instantly. This barely scratches the creature and Brine soon kills it. Legacy In spite of the blast not killing the creature, Jolly Roger is remembered as a hero by superhumans across the world. The medal posthumously awarded to him by President Faulk, as well as the medals for Night Witch and Boost, is on permanent display within PeaceKeeper HQ. He, along with Night Witch and Boost, are considered PeaceKeeper members and are also viewed as founding members. Identity Rumor After his death, many began searching for his true identity. Aksana attempted to stop the search by saying that his name was Bartholomew Black. Most do not believe this to be his real name, noting its similarities to real life pirate Black Bart. The most widely believed rumor is that he is Brendan Flynn. Flynn, once the world's highest grossing action star, was disgraced and blacklisted by Hollywood for reasons unknown. Flynn soon after went missing and was never found. Many also point out that Flynn had served in the United States Navy during his early twenties. With the total incineration of his body, his true identity may never come into light. 'Personality & Relationships' Jolly Roger was a charitable and unselfish individual, keeping little to no money from his jobs for himself. He would treat each of his crew members as equals and would frequently listen to their counsel. It is unknown exactly why Jolly Roger adopted Aksana Mao, though he appeared to be a great father figure for the girl. Religious Views His true religion is unknown, though he would adorn himself with Voodoo jewelry and Buddhist medallions. It should be noted that for years Brendan Flynn was an alleged Satanist, though it was never proven. 'Powers and Abilities' Jolly Roger possessed no known superhuman abilities. Expert Swordsman: 'Jolly Roger was a highly acclaimed swordsman. '''Skilled Marksman: '''He was moderately skilled with firearms. '''Gifted Inventor: '''Jolly Roger was a gifted inventor, he was responsible for inventing most of his weapons and the Charon's reactor and armaments. '''Naval Commander: '''Jolly Roger was most at home fighting in the waters, being a highly respected sailor. '''Strong Tactician: ' Jolly Roger was highly apt in military tactics and strategy, rivaling that of Tempest or Inferno. 'Peak Human Strength: '''Jolly Roger was able to lift roughly twice his body weight. 'Weaknesses Jolly Roger was a normal human being and possessed standard human durability. 'Equipment' Plasma Flintlock: 'Jolly Roger used a custom made plasma firing flintlock type firearm. '''Jolly Roger's sword: '''A highly modified cutlass, able to cut through metal like butter. '''Jolly Roger's outfit: '''He dressed as a pirate, including a hat and trench coat. '''Charon: '''A heavily customized battleship, equipped with railguns and a nuclear reactor. 'Notes and Trivia *There is currently a website that attempts to deduce Jolly Roger's identity. *The name Charon comes from the Greek ferryman for Hades of the same name. *If the Jolly Roger is indeed Brendan Flynn, then his highest grossing film would be The Marvelous Swashbuckler of the Caribbean. Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes